


Baby Brother

by crookedneighbour



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Camilla gives Leo something he wants.





	

"My sweet baby brother is just too cute," Camilla sighed. Leo's face was flushed with exertion and pressed down against the pillows of her luxurious bed, his hips and ass tilted back up towards his older sister.

"If you weren't so embarrassed by it, I could share you with Xander, you know."

She chastised him only softly, keeping her voice sweet and low. Leo was much more sensitive than he liked to let on. Little things always set him off and she wanted this to be their together time.

Camilla pressed her hips forward slowly, pressing the phallus she wore deeper into Leo. She'd acquired the harness for keeping Selena in line (she was a needy girl under her bratty exterior), and it had thrilled her when Leo had been open to the idea of her being the one that penetrates him.

Leo wasn't as muscular as Xander or Beruka, but he had a similar build to Selena. He could swing a sword and ride which took plenty of strength, but his body wasn't the rippling bulging kind. She liked him like this though. He was cute and handsome at the same time, very princely and very delectable.

Leo whimpered as he took her full length. When Beruka had sent for him earlier he didn't know what the look she gave him meant, but on seeing Camilla he knew right away. She was waiting at the edge of her bed and rose when he entered. Her dark hair hung free over her shoulders and back. She'd dressed in only her riding boots and a leather bustier. Leo always complained how impractical her day to day armor was, but then he couldn't bring himself to complain about his sister's desire to show off.

When she stood he'd noticed the harness, the leather gripped and lifted the curve of her ass, but the smooth dark purple phallus it held had been what grabbed his attention first. He'd never expected something like this, but the thought of Camilla pleasuring him with something like that, something that'd bring them even closer, was all he'd ever wanted.

"I'd love to watch you take Xander at the same time. He's a bit bigger then me I'm afraid, but you could suck your big brother for me right?" Camilla teased. Camilla was doing most of the work of holding him up at this point, but it was nice to see Leo so happy.

"Yes, Camilla. I love you both so much. Whatever you want, I promise you," he murmured.

Camilla began to fuck him in earnest now. The base of her toy brushed her clitoris and when she pushed all the way in, it was more like rubbing herself against something. It wasn't enough to get her off, but it felt good and with Leo moaning beneath her kept her at a steady level of arousal.

"I want you to feel good, little prince. You work so hard, don't you? Be a good little brother and come for me?"

Camilla reached around for Leo's cock and squeezed him. He even squealed a bit, which made him even cuter than she knew was possible. She was so lucky to have three brothers and so many lovers to please her. After everything they'd all been through, when there was no one else to love any of them, it seemed right for her to take matters into her own hands.

Leo whined as he climaxed, his body becoming even more limp. Camilla slowly eased her way out of him and let Leo curl into her bed.

"Get on your back for me. I'll be there in a second," she hummed. Camilla detached the harness and loosed her bustier, her body feeling relieved to have the tight clothes off. She liked the way it made her look, but it could be exhausting.

Leo was smiling up at her, his toned stomach splattered with his own seed. His look was one of glassy eyed contentment.

"You're so good to me, Camilla" Leo murmured.

"Well I'm not done with you yet," Camilla replied. She was still aroused, her cock and harness messy with both their fluids.

"How'd you like to taste your big sister's cunt? You were such a good boy taking my cock, but I just can't get enough of you"

Leo nodded eagerly.

"Please."

Camilla climbed into bed with him, and straddled his face. Leo looked up at her from between her thighs, softly gripping the sensitive territory where the back of her thighs and ass met.

Camilla shivered as he gentle kissed her inner thigh, his hands slowly massaging her. She needed his tongue and lips on her right now, needed her sweet little lion of a brother to tongue her to orgasm.

Leo sucked at her thighs and let his teeth graze gently at her hips. When his tongue first teased over her labia, her hips bucked. She gripped the back of his head, and gently bobbed him in place.

"What a sweet little brother I have. I sweet little brother with a sweet little mouth," she sighed.

Xander really was missing out. Leo was a bright boy and determined to master whatever he undertook. He'd learned just how Camilla liked to be pleasured, alternating quick repeated licks and slow reverent kisses.

She was wetter there now from both Leo's mouth and her own arousal. She was close to becoming overstimulated, but close to coming as well. All the play between them had built her up, Leo just needed to unlock it.

"Suck my clit until I come Leo. Purse those pretty lips and tongue it for me," she groaned. She wanted to say his name over and over, but she might grow too loud.

Leo obeyed, his lips quickly becoming a sticky mess. Camilla squeezed her thighs tight around her brother's face as she came, tugging his blonde hair in giddy pleasure.

"I love you, baby brother," she sighed.

Leo nuzzled her thigh.

"I love you, too."


End file.
